Trek to Iceholm Part I transcript
Trek to Iceholm Transcript Verdant Dale Emila: Ah, Mage. I'm glad you could make it... eventually. Grim: We're on time! E: Are you questioning me, book? G: Never Archmage. I wouldn't dare. E: I suppose you've been prepped by the Council for your mission? Mage: Ah... no. E: Typical. You're being sent as a caravan guard, of all the ridiculous quests for a Mage. G: Ahaha! Jade Trees M: I'm supposed to be a caravan guard? E: Yes. For Master Glimpy. He's a merchant and trader in rare creatures and other less reputable items. M: And why does he warrant a Mage to guard his caravan? E: Because he's a friend of Donnell Mickero's. M: This merchant is a friend of Donnell Mickero... as in the homicidal golem inventor? I'm afraid I can't accept this particular mission... E: Donnell Mickero specifically recommended you. And the Mages Council agrees with him. M: Why? G: Because they like his golems. Leafy Woods M: I really don't want anything to do with a friend of Donnell's. E: Well, we all do things we don't like... especially recently. M: Why are the Council fools? E: They're sending you out as a caravan guard. Isn't that foolish enough? M: It sounds like you were talking about something more than that... Lush Shade M: Where are we going? E: To meet Glimpy, Donnell's merchant friend. M: And why are you coming with me? E: I'm not. I have my own mission. M: What's your mission, Archmage? E: Mind your own business, youngster. Emerald Forest M: So I absolutely have to take care of this Glimpy on whatever mission he's going on? E: Yes. M: Right... Let's get this over with. G: That's the spirit! E: Well, Glimpy should arrive soon. Our paths split here, Mage. G: Tragic. E: Let's have a quick duel, for old time's sake. G: You Mages and your idea of fun... M: Thank you for traveling with us, Archmage. Good luck on your mission. G: Whatever it is... E: Thank you, Mage. And you may call me Emila. May we meet again soon. Eerie Glade G: So... Glimpy should be around here somewhere. M: That's what Emila said. G: Keep your eyes open. M: Right. I don't like the idea of running into Donnel Mickero's friend without seeing him first. M: Where is this Gimpy? G: Maybe, if we can't find him we can go home. M: No such luck. Glimpy: Hello! My magical Mage protector! Lovely to see you! Shadowed Valley M: Ah... hello. You would be Glimpy. Gl: But of course! I'm so pleased you were able to come on my little trip. M: And where exactly are we going? Gl: To Iceholm, my dear Mage! To Iceholm and glory and riches! G: You're kidding... we can't be going to Iceholm. Gl: Oh! A magical talking book! How quaint! I don't suppose you'd be willing to sell it? G: Of course not! M: It depends on the day. Gloomy Glen Gl: Waste not, want not. We'd better get going if we want to get to Iceholm. M: I'm not sure that I want to get to Iceholm. G: I'm sure I don't. Gl: Come now, that's no way to start an adventure! M: So... Iceholm. Why do I think I should have packed more furs? Gl: You'll love it! Oh, the creatures you'll met. M: When I meet new creatures, I don't tend to have fun. Ancient Vale M: Grim, what is this Iceholm place? G: In the far north, it supposedly houses a great treasure. M: We're going treasure hunting. Gl: Of course! I'm an expert treasure hunter! G: I can't tell you how much that comforts me... M: What kind of trouble can we expect on the way to Iceholm? G: Nothing you can't handle. Except... M: Yes? G: If we run into the Frost Giants, we'll be breaking a treaty between them and the Mages Council. Frigid Waste Gl: This way, Mage! This way! M: Grim, are you telling me that the Mages Council... we have a treaty with the Frost Giants? G: Oh, yes. It's much easier than fighting them. The treaty's been in place for a few centuries. M: And I suppose the Council will be terribly unhappy if we destroy that. Gl: Ah! What's that scent in the air? M: Some sort of rotting carcass? Gl: No! Wendigos! M: What?! Stormsblood, this creature reeks! Gl: Excellent! Do you know how much Wendigos fetch at market? M: Glimpy... did you lead us deliberately to a Wendigo nest? Gl: What sort of businessman would I be if I didn't take advantage of the services of a Council trained Mage? Ashen Ice M: Glimpy, I'm here to guard you on the way to Iceholm! Not help you fill out your caravan! Gl: Oh, I know. Calm down, dear Mage. I'd never betray the trust of the Council and Donnell Mickero. M: Right... M: Grim, is this the way to Iceholm? G: Sort of... M: Sort of? G: It would be quicker if we went directly through the Frozen Pass rather than this way around. Callous Wilds M: Glimpy...where are we going? Gl: Oh, it's prettier this way! Wait till you see the view across the frozen ice. You'll love it! M: Why do I feel like your choice was not aesthetically motivated? M: So Glimpy. What is life like as a traveling merchant? Gl: One is never bored, dear Mage! And I meet the most special of people, I assure you. G: "Special" people... he's talking about you. Bitter Moor Gl: Look at the way the sun is sparkling on the ice over there! M: Oh gods. That's not ice. Will-o-Wisps! Look out, Glimpy! Gl: No! My caravan! Mage, the Wisps are attacking my caravan! M: I'm trying to stop them! Gl: Don't let them break the caravan! Gl: No! The wisps got to the caravan. Look out, Mage! M: Glimpy! What was in your caravan?! Chilling Fields M: Stormsblood! I recognize those things! Gl: My friend Donnell wanted me to test the golems in icy conditions. M: Curse it! It looks like they work! M: Flesh Golems! You brought Flesh Golems, you madman! G: Technically, he's a "madhutchen". Gl: But of course, dear Mage! Donnell was most worried they wouldn't like the cold. Frozen Desert M: How many golems did you have in there, Glimpy? Gl: You know Donnell. He likes to be thorough with testing his creations. M: How many?! M: This looks like the last one. G: Don't let it be the one to kill you. M: Your advice is stunningly useless sometimes, Grim. Wintry Heath M: What's this shrine doing here? Gl: Oh, it's just a little Frost Giant tradition. G: What!? G: Mage! If we're close enough to be seeing Frost Giant shrines, we're deep in Frost Giant territory. M: Which means? G: We can't run into Frost Giants, Mage. At all costs. And don't make a ruckus. M: So I shouldn't ask Glimpy if he has more golems for me to fight hidden in his caravan? Crystal Tundra M: Glimpy, my annoying talking book has informed me that I need to turn around and get out of Frost Giant territory. Gl: Oh, come now. Don't be a spoilsport, Mage. M: A what? A spoilsport? I'm trying to avoid a war between Mages and Frost Giants! M: Glimpy, I'm serious. I'm turning around, with or without you. Gl: Don't be like that, Mage. You'll force me to be unpleasant. M: Unpleasant? Gl: I'll be forced to tell any Frost Giants I run into that there was a Mage traveling with me. M: Are you blackmailing me, Glimpy? Gl: Yes! You grasp the concept admirably. Ready to move on? Barren Glacier M: Glimpy... what's so important that you would risk offending Frost Giants? Gl: I'm glad you asked, Mage. Rahko! That's why! G: Nameless Gods preserve us! Rahko? M: What's Rahko? G: Do you remember Heodan's Avatar? M: How could I possibly forget that nightmare? G: Rahko is another god-touched. A kind of servant of the Gods of Ethereal magic. Snowscape M: Glimpy... why are you looking for something as powerful as a god-touched? Gl: Rahko, like many god-touched, gives boons. He can tell the future. M: The future. Gl: Yup! And people will pay all sorts of money for that. It's an excellent commodity. Gl: Look! A Frost Giant! G: Run, Mage! Duck and run! Silver Downs M: Glimpy... I don't suppose that this Rahko lives far far away from any Frost Giants. Gl: Ahaha! You're such a joker, Mage. M: That was the answer I was expecting. Gl: More Frost Giants! G: Run, Mage! M: It's too late, Grim! It's seen us! Giant Lands Gl: We're close to Rahko now, Mage! Chin up! Let's press on! M: You know, Glimpy, maybe I should sacrifice you to Rahko in order to get my future read. G: Try not to fight too many Frost Giants! M: What exactly do you want me to do? Let them squash us both? G: On second thought... Glassgard M: You know, it would be useful to know my future. G: Don't think about it, Mage. It never works out well. M: Glimpy, how are you able to sell a boon? Don't you have to ask for it right away? Gl: Well, the trick is this: I ask for the future of the world. M: How does that work? Gl: Well, Rahko babbles crazily until the Frost Giants chase me out. I write it down, and sell fragments of it. Icy Rubble M: You sell random bits of Rahko's predictions.... Gl: Yes! M: And no one's killed you yet? G: Selling random bits of predictions is incredibly unethical! People will puzzle over the meaning when there is none. Gl: But there is a magical residue lingering around the words, because they did come from a god-touched that sees the future. G: It's a brilliant scam. Why didn't I think of it? Halls of Sight Gl: We're nearly there, Mage! Hurry, Rahko is ahead! M: Out of curiosity... you've done this before. How did you get to Rahko the first time? Gl: Oh, dear Mage. Let me tell you about Alfred... M: Did you hear him, Grim? G: Yes. M: Glimpy just told me about the horrific deaths of his last seven companions. G: Yes. M: We need to get away from this hutchen. G: Yes! Rahko's Lair Gl: You're doing so well, Mage! We're nearly to Rahko! Gl: There! Rahko in all his glory! Now. You need to defeat him, before I can ask for the boon. M: What!? Gl: You'll be fine, Mage. Gl: Well done, Mage. Now just guard the door for an hour or so. I'll be writing down the future of the world. M: Grim, if I strangle Glimpy, will you tell anyone? G: No. Gl: Oh, don't be like that, dear Mage! Just sit quietly. Our journey has many miles left. We will continue soon... Category:Transcripts Category:Events